


Detention

by charlieboy



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Holding Hands, M/M, i hope its not the worst, im trash, lol, sorry i wrote some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboy/pseuds/charlieboy
Summary: charlie n mac are in detention and charlie has a good idea of how to pass the time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildcard/gifts).



> i wrote this 4 @the_wildcard <3

“Ugh! How long do we have left?”

“Charlie, forty five minutes we just goddamn got here calm down.”

“But I’m fuckin bored!”

“Shh! Stop screaming dude, they’re gonna give us more detentions, jesus.” 

 

Charlie scowled and slumped down further in his seat. Him and Mac were in the auditorium for yet another detention. Usually they weren’t so bad, because they would smoke under the bleachers before they got there, but they hadn’t smoked before today, because some asshole scammed Mac out of all his weed.

Charlie grunted and rolled his eyes. Mac smacked his arm, silently shushing him again. Charlie was tired but restless. He tried to lay back and think about something relaxing, like a bunch of cats all cuddling and purring. Surprisingly, this worked and he was able to sleep. 

 

\--- 

 

“Fuck -?” Charlie jolted awake. Mac looked at him, amused. 

“Okay,” Charlie almost whispered, rubbing his eyes, “how long was that? How longs left?” 

Mac chuckled a bit, “Uhh.. Like fifteen minutes? I don’t know man.” 

“Goddamnit!” Charlie said loudly, forgetting to whisper - Mac smacked his arm. 

 

Charlie easily got lost in his thoughts while Mac picked his fingernails. He was thinking of ways to quickly pass the next fifteen minutes. 

Charlie's eyes got wide and his cheeks lit up red. He knew a great idea how to pass the time. 

Charlie turned to Mac, eyes still wide, and waited for Mac to look at him. When Mac finally did, with an eye roll, he immediately furrowed his brow, noticing Charlie's blush and wide eyes. Charlie never had that look is he was sober, unless he was thinking of something that broke some rule or law.

“What.” Mac asked - more a statement than a question. 

“Uhhmm… I have like… A good way to pass the time?” Charlie whispered, scrunching up his face and shrugging as if he was uncomfortable. 

“Okay dude? What is it?” Mac felt like he might start blushing too. He could also think of a couple ways to pass the time. 

“Uhh.. Okay, can you come to the bathroom with me? The dude’s asleep - just leave your jacket so he won’t think we split.” Charlie said, with a spark in his eye looking mischievous but still mostly nervous. 

“Ugh, fine.” Mac pretended to be annoyed, but surprisingly, every now and again, Charlie's ideas were good. 

Mac slipped off his leather jacket he and Charlie had found in the lost and found in like, third grade. It was his favourite jacket. 

As they were sneaking down the stairs, Charlie of course had to make noise. 

“I wish we could just split man, ya know? It’s so stupid they take attendance at the end also.” 

Mac wanted to smack the back of his head, but quickly decided to shove him to move faster instead. Charlie would probably yell if Mac smacked him, and then it would be detention for the rest of the year. 

Charlie led them into the bathroom, passing luckily only one teacher, who gave them a weird look but Charlie didn’t notice. Mac looked at his shoes, not wanting to get into any sort of explanation of why they were here after school was already over and if they were in detention, why had they left, blah blah blah. 

Charlie pushed the door in, too hard, making it bang against the wall. Mac grimaced but was used to it. He was just nervous about getting caught more than they already had. Mac didn’t mind detention - he couldn’t give a shit really, except today he was on edge because some asshole had scammed him out of all his weed so he wasn’t high, and he was sick of sitting in that fucking room, doing nothing for fifty minutes. He wish he and Charlie had at least ran back to Charlie’s house to grab some booze or glue. 

Charlie turned around after stopping in the middle of the bathroom, still looking nervous. 

“Okay buddy. What is your great idea?” Mac said. 

Charlie turned and looked under the stalls as if he were checking if anyone was in there. He grabbed Mac’s hand quickly and pulled him into one of them, and locking it. 

“Dude, what? Do you have glue or something?” Mac asked, ready to get angry at Charlie for not telling him he had glue earlier. 

All of a sudden, Charlie lunged at him, and kissed Mac right on the lips. It was a quick, and weird peck kind of kiss. Charlie's stomach churned - he hated feeling anxious and he really wasn’t a huge fan of any sort of physical contact but Mac was his best friend and he wanted to try and get over his fear/uncomfortability about being touched, at least by Mac. Charlie always felt bad whenever Mac had tried to hug him but Charlie cringed away (it didn’t happen often but they were both passionate about a lot of things and sometimes Mac would get overly excited if something great happened, thus resulting in an attempted hug). 

Charlie didn’t really understand most feelings and certainly had never had a crush on someone, but with Mac he was comfortable. Mac was one of his favourite people, and Mac never called Charlie stupid or gross and he never was pushy about anything is Charlie said no. The times where he had tried to hug Charlie only happened a handful of times because Mac was lost in the moment and didn’t always remember right away that Charlie wasn’t a fan of physical contact. 

 

Charlie pulled back, looking scared like he had just been yelled at or something. Mac was stunned and just stood there, wide eyed, not really sure what to do.

“Um.. So like. Want me to blow you? Th-that would uh. Kill some time..” Charlie said, looking just above Macs head, too nervous to make eye contact.

“Uh- yeah, yeah. Y-yes.” Mac finally said after opening and closing his mouth a couple times. 

Charlie dropped to his knees and gently but quickly started to undo Macs pants zipper. Mac was staring at his small scruffy headed friend, wondering how long Charlie had wanted to do this. How long he wanted to do this. But it wasn’t gay. Because it was only a blow job. Besides, Charlie was his best friend. He was just helping both of them pass the time so they could get out of this hellhole of a school faster. 

Charlie’s heart was beating so fast he felt like he had taken a little too much coke. He never thought much about how he felt better with Mac. Like how he would sometimes randomly get really anxious when Mac smiled a lot, or when he sometimes had the urge to kiss his cheeks or mouth or whatever. He was friends with Dennis and Dee but he never felt that way with them, he thought. 

They were both a little bit out of their own heads/bodies; floating above themselves on anxiety and shock. Charlie's hands were shaking uncontrollably, so he tried to just stroke Mac’s thighs a little and kind of.. mouth at his dick… That was sexy right? He felt like he was having about to have a panic attack but he kept saying “this is Mac, this is Mac, this is just Mac” over and over, to try and calm down. 

He finally willed his hands to stop shaking, at least for a moment, and pulled down Macs boxer briefs. Mac was surprisingly pretty hard already, so Charlie squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath and startled sucking and licking away. He wasn’t exactly what he was supposed to be doing but he tried his best and did whatever he thought might feel nice. The entire time, he kept one of his hands on the small of Macs back, and the other kind of fiddling with the belt loop of Macs jeans. The belt loop was ripped - Charlie liked those jeans best of Macs because he remembers one time Mac let him borrow them (Charlie looked like he was swimming in them, they were way too tall for him), because Charlie’s pants finally fell apart and he couldn’t sew them until he got home, so Mac told him to wear that pair of jeans. 

Long story short, the belt loop was ripped because Charlie, without looking, went to chase after a cat across the street and almost got rammed over by a huge truck, but Mac, being the total Bad Ass he is, grabbed Charlie by the belt loop and pulled him back just in time. The loop ripped when Charlie fell on his ass from the force of being pulled back and Macs finger was still caught. 

Charlie liked thinking about fun times with Mac. He wanted to make Mac feel good and pay him back for all the things he’s done for Charlie. Plus, that’s what bros are for right? Making each other happy or whatever? 

Mac was almost as red faced as Charlie, and biting his lip to keep from making noise. He tentatively sort of started playing with Charlie’s hair a bit, then finally managed to ask.

“Charlie - shit - uh, c-can I do this? Is t-this okay?” Charlie responded with an ‘Mhmm’ and it made Mac shiver. He weaved his hands gently through Charlie’s extremely messy, but surprisingly really soft, hair. 

Mac gasped silently, almost there, as Charlie kept bobbing up and down. Mac bit down on his lip hard, almost drawing blood and closed his eyes tight. His mind went blank and he tried to pull Charlie’s hair as a warning, but Charlie kept going and swallowed as Mac came. 

“Ff-fuck!” Mac whispered breathlessly, eyes still closed. 

Charlie finally pulled back and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. His face was red from both embarrassment, anxiety, and not breathing enough. He hesitated, not knowing what to do next. Mac started to pull up his pants so Charlie took that as a cue to stand up. 

Charlie quick looked at Mac as he was buttoning his pants - Charlie thought his pink cheeks looked really cute. 

Charlie started picking at a scab on his hand when Mac said, “Um. Thanks man.. Thats was uh, r-really. Cool…” Mac also avoided eye contact by fiddling with his nails.

“Yeah yeah, no problem.” Charlie said very quickly. “Um. is detention over?” He asked, finally daring to look Mac in the eyes; bringing back whatever blush had managed to leave his freckled face. Charlie was thanking whatever dude in the sky that his own boner had gone away without him needing to do anything. ‘Thats one thing good about my anxiety, kind of? Not really.. But, at least in this situation, it was’ Charlie thought.

“Yeah probably um. Let’s go,” Mac said, still not making eye contact and unlocking the bathroom stall.

Charlie's mood changed easily, as it usually did, and he was back to being content. He didn’t remember much of what just happened but he thinks Mac enjoyed it, and that made him glad. 

He followed Mac back to the room they spent most every Thursday in after school. Mac paused, and turned around. Charlie bumped right into him and giggled to himself as Mac half scowled, half rolled his eyes, used to Charlie’s clumsiness. 

“Charlie, I’ll go in first so that if the guy is awake, he won’t think we snuck off together alright? Then just like… count to ten or something and walk in after me, okay?” 

Charlie nodded. Mac almost jumped as he turned around to enter the room, feeling a spark of emotion because of finally looking Charlie in the eyes. 

“Wait Mac!” Charlie said, a little too loudly. Mac spun around, eyebrows raised in question. 

Charlie ran over, stopped in front of him, and kissed him again real quick. This time Mac kissed back without even realising himself that he was doing so. They both were red faced again and Charlie had a sneaky smile on. 

“Okay” Mac said awkwardly as he turned around and rushed through the doors. 

Charlie counted to ten and then strolled through the same door, just in time for the detention guy to check off his name for attendance. 

Mac grabbed his jacket and they got right the heck outta there. 

Charlie kept smiling to himself as they started to walk home. He casually held Macs hand, and immediately Mac looked at him, looking almost a little bit angry, but held his hand back. Along the way back to Charlie’s house, Mac smacked Charlie’s hand away because there was a guy across the street. Charlie understood stuff like that but, he wished Mac could be okay with it or at least try to, because Mac was the most badass guy Charlie knew, so he thought, if Mac wasn’t embarrassed about holding hands and all that gushy crap, Charlie was pretty sure all the jerks would stop calling them gay because, they kind of were.. ‘Oh well’ Charlie thought, ‘were gonna get plastered tonight’ and he smiled again, snatching Mac’s hand back since they were along on the street again. 

 

Mac and Charlie didn’t know, but they were both scheming ways of how to possibly get detention for the rest of the year. 


End file.
